


You Are Family Too

by Rendie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cass is the last Angel on Earth, Comfort, Eventual Wincestiel, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: Sam completed the trials and shut down Hell, but he is still alive and healthy again. Castiel closed up Heaven but had to stay behind on Earth to do the spell. Sam and Dean show Cass that he is family, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set end of Season 8. Sam completed the trials and thus curing Crowley and shutting down Hell, but he is still alive and healthy again. Metatron was telling the truth and he helped Cass close up Heaven, but Cass had to stay behind on Earth to do the spell, so he cannot go to Heaven now.

They have been successful. As of tomorrow, there will be no demons on Earth and no angels either. Well, except for him. Castiel was sitting on the floor in the corner of “his” room in the bunker. It was dark, just the dimmed lights coming from the hallway through his open door. There was no sound, which would not be so weird since it was the middle of the night. Sam and Dean were sleeping. And they of course deserved their rest after managing to shut down Crowley and Abbadon and all their filthy minions in one go. They deserved to have all the sleep in the world for that. But what was he supposed to do? He was an angel; angels do not sleep.

Well, that’s it right there isn’t it – _was_ an angel. What is an angel without Heaven? He still had his grace, his wings, but with Heaven shut down, his powers were not working. He was not feeling human per se, did not have any need to eat, drink, sleep, or perform any of the disgusting bodily functions humans seem to have. But he could not teleport, could not heal others. He was useless. What good was he to the Winchesters without his powers? Sure, the angels and demons were gone, but all other monsters were still out there and he could do next to nothing to help. So, why would they even want him there, when he has caused them so much harm in the past?

He must have been so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he did not hear Sam come into the room and sit right next to him. He startled when a hand touched his knee.  
“Hey shhhh Cass, it’s just me”, Sam says gently. “I have been saying your name a few times, but you seemed so lost in your thoughts.”  
“I am sorry Sam, I did not hear you come in.”  
“It’s fine. Hey look at me. Are you crying, Cass?” says Sam in a sad and caring voice, worry apparent. “I did not know angels cried. What’s going on, talk to me. I thought you would be happy that the demons are gone and that the war between angels is over.”

Castiel just looks into Sam’s eyes, then tries to wipe away his tears he did not know were falling down his cheeks. But stays silent. What is he supposed to say?  
“Is it because you cannot go back there? That you had to stay behind, when all the others are in Heaven?” and all the time he keeps looking right into Cass’ eyes with so much sadness but love as well. Castiel finally manages to find some strength to speak, but tries to avoid those eyes.  
“Yes. No. I…….. I don’t know.” and he stops talking. When nothing is said for some time, he figures Sam is trying to give some time to formulate, but he is clearly waiting for some explanation.  
“I mean I am happy that my brothers and sisters are all back in heaven and that they cannot cause any more harm here, and with the demons gone as well there is balance….but….but what am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to go?” and the tears start falling down his face again without his consent.  
“Hey, hey Cass, it’s ok. You don’t have to go anywhere; you can stay right here with us. We would never kick you out.”  
“But why would you even want me here? I am useless now. My powers do not work; I know basically nothing about humanity and its culture. I know nothing about hunting ghosts or wendigos and I could not even heal you in case something would happen. Could not come if you were praying to me and needed me. Probably would not even be able to hear you now.”  
“You are not useless, Cass. Just because you don’t have your powers anymore, does not mean you cannot help us!” Sam says almost with exasperation. “Dean and I don’t have any powers either.”  
“Dean once told me that I am just a baby in a trench coat without my powers. And how can you even stand me being in the same room with you?” he asks Sam, seemingly not hearing what the other was saying seconds ago. “I have caused you and your brother so much harm. I did not save Dean soon enough when he was in Hell. I did not stop Lucifer. I let Crowley raise you from Hell without your soul and thought you would be better off. I was just hungry for power. I believed I could be God! And I have slaughtered so many innocents! So many humans, so many angels. And then I broke your wall with memories from hell only to open Purgatory and let the Leviathan to Earth! So how can you want me here??!!” Cass was shouting now, trying to break away from the hold Sam had on him.

Sam did not know what to do or how to stop Cass from saying all those things, so he just grabbed him with all his force on his shoulders and shook his whole body. “Stop, Cass, STOP!” and he was shouting too now. “That’s in the past now. We all did pretty horrible things. Besides, not saving Dean soon enough? That was not your fault. You saved him, when I did nothing. When I was screwing around with Ruby, drinking her blood! Hell, I started the fucking apocalypse!” He took a deep breath to calm himself a little bit.  
“What matters in the end is that you pulled through and you did the right thing. What you did with the angels? No one else would have done it; no one else could have done it. You sacrificed yourself and now you are stuck with us down here.” he takes his hands away from Cass’ shoulders and gently puts them on Cass’ face to lift it up a little bit, so that they are looking in the other’s eyes. “You are our family, Cass. You are stuck with us and we are lucky to have you. You are home.” he almost whispers the end and then gently raises up to put a soft kiss on Cass’ forehead and hugs him close.

After a few short awkward seconds Castiel resigns and puts his face into the crook of Sam’s big shoulder and sobs; Sam starting to rock them both gently for comfort. Could this really be Castiel’s new life? And that is how they both fell asleep, holding each other on the floor of Castiel’s room. It was a bit cold and uncomfortable, but Castiel realized that even if he does not _need_ sleep, he _can_ sleep. Or at least he did now. Safe. With family. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is talking to Sam about what happened last night.

Dean was finally sleeping peacefully after what seemed liked ages of nightmares. Especially ever since Hell, or Purgatory for that matter. They have finally won and could maybe take a little break. Sure, there were still all kinds of regular monsters and ghosts and things like that, but somehow after defeating Hell and Heaven at the same time, he thought he could finally breathe a little easier. Plus they have this awesome bunker now that he can call his home, where can have his own room and bed. Something he has not had ever since the demon killed his mother.

As he is enjoying his sleep with a smile on his face, suddenly some noise wakes him. It takes him a minute to realize that someone is almost shouting and that it is probably coming from Cass’s room. “What the hell is happening”, he things and out of reflex reaches under his pillow for his gun. He slips out of bed, full on hunter mode and makes his way to Castiel’s room. 

When he was several feet from the room, he heard Sam talking, muffled now. “What matters in the end is that you pulled through and you did the right thing. What you did with the angels? No one else would have done it; no one else could have done it. You sacrificed yourself and now you are stuck with us down here.” And then there is silence. Dean has by this time reached Castiel’s open door and is listening intently, trying to be as quiet as possible now that he has realized that there is no danger. “You are our family, Cass. You are stuck with us and we are lucky to have you. You are home.” He hears Sam continue. Sammy was always good with words, he thinks. And he is right, Cass is family and even with all that crap that happened in the past, he is the closest person he has except for Sammy. The only person he has except for his brother.

When he cautiously looks inside the room, he sees Sam and Castiel crouched down on the floor, hugging each other, comforting each other. For a minute he thinks that he should go there and talk to them, do something, but they look almost peaceful now, so he decides against disturbing them and heads silently back to his room. When he reaches his bed and lies down, he thinks about what he just witnessed. He did not hear the beginning of the “arguing” but he is guessing it had something to do with Cass and what he did in the past. They all did pretty terrible stuff in the past; he does not even want to start thinking about that. They won; it’s time to look into the future.

All of a sudden the rest of Sam’s words came back to him and he raised himself into a sitting position. Did Cass think they would not want him there? Is that why Sam said that he is home here, too? Most probably. Cass can never go back to Heaven. He did not even pretend to try to comprehend how that must feel for him. Dean Winchester did not do feelings. Nope. But he should probably try to talk to Cass too, so that he knows he is wanted there and that he does not have to worry about being left alone. Guh, yeah, even winning is not easy.  
In the end Dean decided that he will try and talk to Cass in the morning. And maybe come up with some plan to cheer him up a little bit and show him what life on Earth is all about now that they don’t have to worry about demons or angels. Yeah, some celebration would be nice, booze, good food, pie! They all deserved it! With that in mind, he lay back down on the pillow, and started making a mental list of stuff to buy, when he fell back asleep.  
\------------  
When Dean woke up in the morning, he decided to make pancakes for breakfast for all of them. It has been a while since he had them and even though Cass did not need to eat, Dean has seen him eat few times in the past, so maybe he would take some too. They deserved to start the day right. When he got out of the bed, he got a short shower and dressed into his favourite jeans and plain black t-shirt, and decided to make his way to the kitchen. When he got out of his room though, he thought about checking up on the guys, if they were already awake or not. It was on the way to the kitchen anyway.

Just as he was about to reach Castiel’s room, Sam suddenly appeared at the door, startling both of them.  
“Ugh, Dean, hey, morning.” Sammy rasped, still a bit sleepy without his morning coffee and aware how it must have looked to his older brother.  
“Morning”, Dean replied, but as Sam put a finger on his mouth and gestured to a sleeping Cass on the bed, he did not say anything further and they continued together to the kitchen.  
When they reached kitchen, Dean automatically made his way to make coffee and Sam slid into a chair, trying to come up with sort of explanation to his brother. “Look Dean, I know that, ehm, that had to look a bit weird and it’s not what you think!”  
Sam looked so freaked out and out of place Dean almost wanted to make more fun of him. Did Sam think he thought he spent the night with Cass? Well, technically he did, but for completely different reasons. “Relax Sammy, I know. I heard you.” Sam visibly relaxed now that he did not have to explain why he obviously spent the night in Cass’ bed. “I was sleeping and then I heard some shouting. Was out of bed with a gun in my hand within seconds and almost ran into the room when I heard you speak. Though when I left, you were on the floor, not the bed.” Dean said with a smirk and did not miss Sam’s bitch face.

“Jerk.” Sam said automatically. “We fell asleep on the floor, which was absolutely killing my knees, so when I woke up from the pain, I thought I would get Cass up and leave to my room, but Cass was so clingy, I barely managed to persuade him to at least move to the bed. He would not let go.”  
“Yeah, he looked like crap. Thanks for talking to him by the way and calming him down. I don’t think I would have been able to. Huh, you know me; I don’t do this talking crap.” Dean said and handed Sam the finished coffee.  
“Thanks” he said, reaching for the coffee. “Yeah it was not easy. I could not fall asleep, even though I was dead tired after the trials and all that, but I just could not. So I thought I would maybe go outside for a bit, but when I left my room, I heard Cass crying on the floor.”  
“He was crying? I did not know angels could cry”, asked Dean in surprise.  
“Yeah, me neither and apparently neither did Cass. So I went to him and asked what was wrong and he just seemed so scared we would kick him out of here; that he would have no place to go. And I guess you heard the rest then.”  
“I did” said Dean and took a long pull from his black coffee. When for a while nothing was said, Sam suddenly started again: “I mean what do you say to a guy that can never go home? And we still have no idea what shutting down Heaven is gonna do to Cass. Is he gonna become human now?”  
“I don’t know, Sammy. But we will figure things out. We managed to shut the sons of bitches down, so we will figure this out too. And you said it right, Cass is family. There’s no way I would want him staying somewhere else then with us.”  
“Good. He might need to hear it from you too, though. He was pretty bent on blaming himself for pretty much everything.”

Dean internally groaned but knew his brother was right. “I know Sammy. I will try” he said and finished his coffee. “What I will do now is make us pancakes for breakfast and then maybe do some shopping? I was thinking we could have a nice big feast, celebrate a little. Burgers, beer, pie! I need me some pie!”  
Sam chuckled at that. “Of course, Dean, we will get you pie” and he stood up from the chair to take a shower. Today was a new day. Day without demons, they really deserved some celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued.  
>  Ok, so this was the second chapter, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally talks to Cass

When Sam finished his shower and dried off, he got dressed in some loose jeans and a t-shirt and made his way back to the kitchen. The pancakes Dean was making smelled amazing and he realized how hungry he was. Dean always did make great pancakes.

He reached the kitchen and saw Dean putting the plates for all three of them, pancakes already on the table, yet there was still no sign of Cass.

“Cass is still not awake yet?” he asked Dean.  
“No, I was thinking of going to check up on him. You dig in.” said Dean, handing some knife and a fork.  
“Thanks, Dean. It smells amazing”, he smiled warmly at his brother, and from the look in his eyes it was apparent he was not thanking him just for the breakfast.  
\-------------------------------------  
Dean had no idea what to say to the angel, but figured he would come up with something when it came to it. The door to Castiel’s room was still open and Dean saw him lying on the bed, fast asleep. He made his way to the bed and set down on the corner of it, looking intently on the sleeping form.

“Cass” he whispered, not wanting to startle the angel, but he did not get any reaction, so he tried again, this time putting a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “Hey Cass, wake up.”  
Startled blue eyes opened, but when Castiel realized it is just Dean, he visibly relaxed again. “Hello Dean”, he said, his voice raspy from sleep. “Hi Cass” he said again and smiled at the angel. “You, ugh, you ok?” it seemed forced, but he really did not know how to start or what to say.  
“Yes Dean, it appears that my body just needed to rest.” Awkward silence followed.  
“Ok so, um, I made some breakfast….” Dean tried for the first thing that came to his mind. “I don’t know if you need to eat now too, since you were sleeping, but I thought….eee” and his mind went blank again.  
“Thank you, Dean. I am not feeling any need for sustenance at the moment, but I am also not sure how that will change. I will gladly join you and your brother at your breakfast ritual.” Cass said in his usual monotone voice.  
“Okay, great” Dean said quickly and got up from the bed to leave the room, but as he reached the door, Castiel’s voice stopped him.  
“Dean, wait. I….I need to say something.”  
“It’s ok, Cass, Sam told me…”  
“But I need to tell you myself”, Cass did not let Dean finish. “I am sorry Dean. I have caused you and your brother a lot of harm in the past, and”  
“Cass!” This time Dean interrupted, raising his voice. “That’s exactly what it is, past! We all did crap we are not proud of, tried to kill each other a few times. That’s over now, we won! Now get your ass to the kitchen before the pancakes get cold!” and he swiftly made his way out of the door.  
Well, that was awkward as hell, thank you very much. He did not mean for it to come out so angry, but he just did not know what else to say.  
\------------

“Is he ok?” Sam asks with a mouthful of pancake just as Dean appears in the door. Dean does not have to answer as Cass is right in the door behind him and answers for himself.  
“I am feeling much better, thank you Sam. I believe my vessel was tired because of the spell to close Heaven.” he said and sat down on a chair next to Sam. Dean poured himself another coffee and sat down as well, reaching for a pancake and hoping that the talking was over now. It was still way too early for shit like that. Cass and Sam seemed to have a different idea, though.  
“Dean, you did not let me finish previously” Cass started and Sam looked up at him from his eating.  
“Dammit Cass, I thought we were through this!” Dean growled angrily.  
“No, Dean we are not! I need to say this at least once if I am to feel like I deserve to be here with you both” Cass said just as angry, though he visibly relaxed at the end. Dean wanted to come up with some snarky reply; however one look from Sam had him keeping his mouth shut.  
“Fine!” he grumbled with both his hands up, “but I need something stronger than coffee for this!” and he got up and reached into a drawer for his bottle of whiskey. Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He poured a hefty amount of the scotch into his coffee, and then sat back down, resigned to listen.  
“Okey, so let’s get this over with.” and he took a long swing from the cup. Castiel looked at Sam who motioned for him to go ahead. 

“I ….. I have done so much damage. On Earth, in Heaven; I have caused both of you so much pain. I have abandoned you when you needed me, I have crippled you when you were already down.” with this last he looked at Sam, obvious he was talking about breaking his mental wall. “I foolishly thought I was doing it all for the right reasons, yet now I know I did it for power and greed. I thought I would repent my sins with staying in Purgatory, yet by that I have caused you even more harm.” This time he looked at Dean, who winced and took another pull from his cup.  
“That is why I have fought so hard to do right this time, to close up Heaven. Hopefully in time I will manage to gain both of your trust back; be able to look you in the eyes again and feel like I deserve to be friends with you, like Sam told me yesterday.” he finished with sadness in both his eyes and voice. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. There was a moment of silence when Sam looked up to Dean, waiting patiently for him to say something. Dean went for his whiskey bottle again, this time taking the whole thing with him to the table.

Dean took a deep breath and started talking, this time without the anger. Best to get it over with. “Cass, you were the one who rescued me from Hell. Yes, then you did a ton of crap, but so did Sammy, so did I. None of us is exactly innocent in any of this. But we did it. We shut down Hell, we shut down Heaven, that’s all that matters! We won and now none of the sons of bitches can do any harm any more. And we would not be able to do it without you, Cass. We’ve all been together through so much that there is no way that that does not make you family. You do not need to prove anything to us, you already did.” and with that he trailed away. He did not even realize that in the middle of his “speech” he got up from his chair and was pacing the kitchen floor, bottle of whiskey in hand.

At this moment, Sam was very proud of his brother. Sure, he hated “this talking crap”, but when he relented, he was actually quite good at it. Cass was just staring at Dean, blinking. Then he suddenly got from his chair and went to hug Dean awkwardly.

“Thank you, Dean.” he muttered into the hunter’s chest.  
Dean weirdly patted the angel on the shoulder and then stepped away from the embrace. “Okay, so are we done with the chick flick now? Cause I got a celebration to plan.” Sam rolled his eyes, but counted this as a win anyway.

“What is a chick flick?” Cass asked, confused. Sam just snorted. “That’s what Dean calls talking.” and got Dean’s bitch face as a result.

“Hey Cass, you wanna go shopping with us? We need some supplies and Dean needs his pie.” Sam said with a smile and was happy to see Dean’s eyes brighten up at the mention of pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping and Cass discovers ice cream and tight t-shirts :)

Taking Castiel shopping was a weirdly funny experience. An angel of the lord in the middle of a shopping centre full of people, noise and stuff to buy did not exactly go according to plan. Sure, Castiel has watched humanity for quite some time, but he still had no understanding of the day to day life and activities of ordinary humans.  
Sure, he understood that people have to eat and drink and that they wear clothes (even though if you ask Cass, sometimes what people wear does not constitute clothing), but why does there have to be so much stuff? And so many people at the same time?  
Sam and Dean were not exactly big fans of shopping centres either, especially Dean – losing patience in queues and being afraid somebody is going to do something to his Baby standing in the parking lot. But they wanted to celebrate and make the evening special, so they needed to buy food and drinks (and pie, yes we know Dean).  
At the beginning, they gave the shopping cart for Castiel to push, so that he could try and see what it is like, however when he almost ran into a group of people and a couple of shelves, they changed their decision and Sam was stuck with this task.

Dean went to buy meat and ingredients for steak, so Sam decided to take Cass with him to buy some vegetable as well, since Dean would definitely not buy it. He does not eat “rabbit” food after all. Picking up some cucumbers, and onions he looked up to see Cass vaguely staring at a shelf with different kinds of tomatoes.  
“I do not understand, why there are so many different kinds and shapes and colors, when in the end it is just tomatoes. I can see every molecule inside and they are practically identical. The more yellow and differently shaped ones have more chemicals in it. Is it why they are on sale, because they kill you faster?” Castiel asked and Sam noticed with a chuckle that the two ladies that were picking exactly those tomatoes just several seconds ago abruptly put them down and picked the regular red ones.  
“It’s humans Cass. We think that if something is different it is better and people usually go for sale, because why would they pick the more expensive ones, when they can save money.” Dean picked this very moment to return and say his opinion on that matter.  
Sam let Castiel pick the red ones, gathered some salad and they continued into the alcohol section of the store. Sam picked several 6 packs with beer and Dean was browsing the whiskey section.  
“I once drank a whole liquor store and I did not have any positive feeling from it. I thought you were supposed to feel better, but all I felt was more remorse and inability to move properly. I do not understand the human need for liquor. Or cigarettes for that matter. People should not so needlessly destroy their bodies that Father created.” Castiel said almost with disgust in his voice.  
“Sometimes it is an escape. It numbs the pain, makes you forget the bad stuff, even if for a little while. But sometimes it can be fun too. You can relax; it’s easier to talk to people, enjoy the taste.” Yeah, well Dean has a different opinion on it after all.

Once they make their way to the bakery part of the store and Dean gets a whole fresh apple pie packed to go, they proceed to the check out desk and pay for their things. In the hallway of the shopping centre they can see an ice cream stand and two kids basically begging their mum for an ice cream.  
Cass was observing it with interest and with a look between the brothers, they decided that it is time for the angel to taste his first ice cream. So Dean went to the stand and asked for three vanilla ice creams and he handed them to his companions.  
“Here Cass, try it, it’s very good.”  
“I am not sure I will taste anything but the molecules of frozen water and ….” Cass started but Dean did not let him finish.  
“Just try it, you never know.” he said and licked his own cone to prevent it from melting down his fingers. Sam also started at his own piece, literally moaning at the taste.  
“Wow, this tastes very good. Haven’t had one this good in a very long time.” And so Cass tentatively licked at the ice cream in his hand, not quite succeeding in the same way as Sam or Dean and smearing some of it on his face.  
Sam and Dean both chuckled at the same time and Sam without thinking reached for Castiel’s face and wiped the excess substance from his left cheek and then put the finger in his mouth. Dean just stared at what was happening and once Sam realized what he did, he blushed red as the tomatoes they bought couple of minutes ago. He cleared his throat and tried to pretend that it did not happen, concentrating on his own ice cream, but Dean saw. He subconsciously licked his own lips and stared at Sam’s for a little bit when he was once again redirected to Castiel, who was now licking the melting ice cream from his fingers. He made a weird sound in his throat that he would deny under torture and proceeded to be interested in his own cone to distract himself from looking at the angel. Sam was trying to do the same.

Castiel obviously enjoyed his ice cream so he was totally oblivious to the brother’s watching as he was preoccupied with the sticky substance.  
“It is a very interesting taste. I thought it would be like molecules as everything before, but it seems that has changed now. It is actually quite enjoyable taste. Thank you.” Cass said between licks and looked up to the brothers who were still staring at him and at the new smudge of ice cream on his nose.  
“Ehm,” Sam stuttered, “eh, you have a little bit on your nose, Cass,” he said with a smile and was proud of himself that he did not lick it off in front of everyone. Dean licked his lips again and Cass just took his right hand and smeared it off of his nose, then licked it off that hand. Yup, is it getting hot in here? Anyone?

When they finally finished their ice cream, Castiel’s hands were sticky and he tried to lick it off (it tastes really good, Dean), but Dean decided that the torture needs to be over and basically forced Cass to go the bathroom and wash his hands, because people do not lick their hands in public. Nuuh. OR each other’s hands for that matter…

Once they were washed, they went back to the parking lot to put all of their shopping into Baby, when Cass suddenly stopped few feet from the car and made a distressed sound with an exclaimed “Oh, no!”  
Sam and Dean immediately stopped, Dean’s hand reaching on automatic for his gun under his belt behind his back, and worriedly looked at the angel what was happening.  
“What’s going on Cass, what’s wrong?” Sam asked when they could not see any obvious danger.  
“I….I cannot even fix my clothing!” the angel said with both anger and sadness in his voice. That is when Sam noticed a stain on Castiel’s coat, made by the ice cream.  
“Oh hey, it’s okay, we can wash that.” Sam said in a calming voice. He wanted to put a hand on the angel’s shoulder for comfort, but after what happened with the ice cream before, he did not trust himself.  
Castiel looked up to Sam with his sad blue eyes and was absolutely helpless. Did he really lose all of his powers? Was he now completely human?  
Dean put all of the bought stuff into the trunk in record speed now that he knew that there was no monster around and then quickly made his way the few feet back to Cass with an idea.

“Hey Cass, while we are here, why don’t we look for some clothes for you as well, huh? We will put this into the laundry mat, and you will have some stuff to change into. What do you say?”  
“It appears as though none of my powers are working, but I still feel my grace running through the veins of my vessel. I….am I going to be human now?” He had to say it out loud.  
“Oh Cass”, both of the brother said at the same time and went to envelop Cass into an awkward three way hug, thoughts of ice cream forgotten.  
“I don’t know Cass, I truly don’t, but we will figure it out.” Sam said into the hug to comfort the other man.

They put the stained trench coat into the trunk of the impala and headed back into the shopping centre to look for some clothes. When they reached the designated place, Sam went looking for some jeans or pants and Dean took Castiel to have a look at some shirts and t-shirts.  
Castiel looked completely lost again, so he was glad he had the Winchesters there to help him pick something. He would never be able to choose something himself, because it just looked all the same to him. Dean turned to him and handed him two t-shirts; simple black and a white one.  
“Here, you can try these if the size will fit” he said and then turned back to look for some shirts as well, because Cass was used to wearing those under his coat, so he might want to stick to those. They should probably later look at some coat or jacket as well. When he found a white shirt and some plaid one as well that he thought might be the right size, he turned around to Cass again and stopped dead in his tracks, staring.

Castiel was unbuttoning his shirt right there in the middle of the store! He was almost done, so most of his chest was already visible. Dean gulped, trying not to stare but it was not possible. Wow, the angel’s vessel was in a really good shape, he thought. Maybe it was the angel thing. Where the hell were these thoughts coming from? He has known Cass for several years now and he never looked at him like that (or never let himself believe he did). Then he remembered that Sam seemed to be quite mesmerized earlier, too. Maybe something in the ice cream? Huh.

Just then he remembered that he was still staring and that Cass was now done with his buttons and was reaching to take the whole shirt off right in front of him.  
“Hey Cass, stop!” he said maybe a little too loudly and the angel startled, worried eyes looking right into his own. He reached to try to cover the uncovered chest back with the shirt and managed to lower his voice to say “It’s ok Cass, you just cannot undress here in the middle of the store. There is the changing rooms for that” and he pointed to a sign right in their eyesight.  
“I apologise, I was not aware. You told me to try if the size is correct.”  
“Yes, I know. My mistake, sorry.” Just then Sam appeared with several different pants and jeans in his big hands and came to an abrupt halt when he realized what state the angel was in. He did not stare either, nope. He took a deep breath.  
“Ugh, I brought some pants too, what is happening here?” he almost stuttered and his eyes travelled to Dean’s, then back to Castiel’s visible chest and then back to Dean again in question. So yeah, Sam seemed to be effected too, alright. They need to talk about that and fast, before either of them do something stupid.  
“I forgot to tell Cass where the changing room is.” Dean said again in apology. “Let’s go there now, so you can try this stuff, ok?” he said looking at Cass again.

They made their way into the changing rooms and luckily there were not so many people, so Cass could find an open booth with ease. They gave him all the stuff to try and closed the door behind him, Dean quickly tugging Sam to the side so that he could talk him.  
“We need to talk Sam, and fast.” Dean said with urgency. “There is something wrong and I know you are affected too. I saw you looking at Cass too, and then the whole ice cream finger thing?” Sam blushed so hard again and was lost for words, which obviously did not faze Dean much as he was still talking. “Do you think there was something in the ice cream, or what the hell is happening?”  
Sam finally found his words “I don’t think it was the ice cream, because I already felt it yesterday. When I went to Cass’s room and saw him on the floor, I was basically drawn to him. And I slept with him in the same bed?!” Sam almost exclaimed then remembered that he needs to be quiet so that Cass does not hear them. “And dude, it felt good too. I have never slept better in my life, no nightmares. And just a couple of minutes before that I was wide awake and thought I would not be able to fall asleep.” He trailed off again and both of them seemed lost in thoughts, trying to figure something out.

Castiel chose this very moment to come out his changing booth, dressed in very tight, but fitting jeans and the plain white t-shirt, which was obviously one size too small, showing off his peck muscles, hugging his body completely.  
Both of the brothers swallowed visibly, unable to take their eyes off of the sight before them.  
“Dude, we need to do something about this and fast, otherwise I cannot vouch for myself not to do something stupid!” Dean muttered under his breath to Sam and then made his way back into the general area of the store saying “The t-shirt is too small for you, Cass, I will go bring you a bigger size” to Castiel when he passed the angel as quickly as possible. He heard a “Thank you, Dean” as a response and he decided he definitely needed to take a minute or five to recover from the sight he just saw. What the hell was happening here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys do some research into what is happening.

The rest of the shopping went mercifully without any more incidents (“Yes, Cass this t-shirt is much better, let’s go now”) and they made their way back to the bunker. Dean put on his favourite AC/DC tape and made sure he did not look into his rear view mirror too often. When they reached the bunker, they unloaded their stuff and put the food and drinks into the fridge to cool off.

The brothers wordlessly agreed that they need to do some research into what the hell is happening and preferably without Cass noticing, so Dean came up with an idea.  
“Hey Cass, why don’t we show you how the TV works, huh? It might help you learn more about humans and stuff.”  
“Thank you Dean, that might prove useful. The behavior of some people in the store seemed weird. Will you be joining me?” Cass asked.  
The brother looked at each other trying to come up with some excuse.  
“Uh, not right now, Cass. We want to prepare things for the evening for our small celebration, so you go ahead and we will join you a bit later, ok?” Sam said with his puppy dog eyes, hoping that Cass would not question it. He did not, so Sam showed him how to switch channels on the TV and for now left in on some news channel. Cass started watching with interest, so Sam made his way back to the library, where Dean was already waiting.

“So how do we do this? Where do we even start?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know Dean, this is a pretty big library and we’ve barely scratched the surface with what might be here. But I am thinking that the Men of Letters knew about the angels, so they might have done research? It started yesterday, so maybe there was something in the spell Cass did? Even Henry knew some pretty interesting spells we never heard of and that was before his initiation, so who knows what these guys knew.” Sam said and started looking for some section of records that might say ‘angel’. Dean did the same. He might hate research but this needed to be solved and fast.  
After several minutes, Sam started talking again.  
“Besides, did you notice that we were the only ones at the store that were affected? I mean Cass was practically half naked in the middle of a store and nobody even batted an eye. And you looked like you wanted to eat him alive.” Sam said with a scoff and maybe a bit of something else.  
“What, are you jealous, Sammy?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean you were the one that practically licked his face and spent the whole night with him in one bed!” Dean said with a judging tone.  
“Huh, now who is the jealous one?” Sam fired back at Dean, who was silent for several moments, then continued.  
“I said this before and I will say it again, we need to figure out what the hell is happening.”

They started going through all the files and reading and they were so submerged into their research that they did not notice Castiel walking into the library and looking at them. Both of the brothers startled and jumped when he started talking.

“I was looking for you in the kitchen, but could not find you so I went looking for you. What is going on, did you find some case? I thought you wanted to take a short break, but I will be happy to help you with your research.” he said in his monotone voice, moving towards them to have a look at the files.  
“Uhgh, no Cass it’s fine!” Dean said a bit too loudly, but when the angel looked at him he was lost for words. After several moments of awkward silence, Sam decided it might be best to come clean to Cass, he would figure it out sooner or later, and maybe this way he could actually help them.  
“Ok Cass, so here is the thing” he started and Dean looked at his brother with frightened eyes, but Sam ignored it and continued. “Ever since yesterday, we have both had this feeling when we are around you and we cannot explain it, so we thought we would do some research into what is happening.” he said in an uncertain voice, unsure of the angel’s reaction.  
“Yes, I feel it too.” Cass said simply. Both of the brothers suddenly looked at him with disbelief.  
“And you did not think to mention it?!” Dean said almost accusingly.  
“Neither did you until this moment.” fired Cass back straight into Dean’s eyes, who was taken aback. Sam tried to break their staring contest. “Ok, so what do you feel, Cass?” he tried with almost gentle tone. The angel looked to him this time and visibly relaxed.  
“I guess I feel what I have always felt, but this time it is stronger than before. Deeper connection.”  
“You felt something like this before?” Sam asked curiously.  
“Yes.” he said then realized that the brothers are obviously waiting for some more explanation. “With Dean, it was right from the beginning. I raised him from Hell and put together every molecule of his soul and body, leaving my mark on his shoulder.” Dean drew a quick breath hearing this and looked up to Cass, wanting to hear more. “And with you Sam, it was after Death put back your soul and you were unconscious for so long. I reached out for your soul and from that moment, we were bonded as well.” he said looking into Sam’s eyes now.  
“Wow.” both of the brothers said at the same time.  
“So what does it feel like? Like you can feel us more clearly than other humans, or?” Dean asked.  
“Yes. Like I can sense more of your feelings and emotions. But it is so much intensified now. Before, I could do it, only if you wanted me to know and had to really concentrate, but now it is like I can feel everything you feel.”  
Sam gulped. “Ok, but how is that possible? Why now that you do not have your powers and Heaven is closed? I would have thought it would be the complete opposite.”  
“Yes, it is strange. I would like to help you finding the cause.” he said and did not wait for confirmation and went to pick some files as well. The brothers shared a look, but then started reading again.

After two hours of non-stop reading, Dean decided that he needs a drink, or three, and went to stand up from the couch, when all of a sudden Sam rose up too and started talking.  
“Guys, I think I finally found something.” Two pairs of eyes looked at him with hope. “There was this guy, eee Cuthbert Sinclair, and from what I have read he was a real creep. He even got expelled from the Men of Letters, because his actions were too questionable and disgusting even to them.”  
“And this helps us how?” Dean asked impatiently, which earned him Sam’s bitch face.  
“Before he got kicked out, he apparently caught himself an angel.” This peeked Dean’s interest.  
“I am not aware of any of my brothers or sisters being captive on Earth by anyone.” Cass stated.  
“Yeah, it does not state a name, sorry Cass. And I don’t think that the angel made it out of there alive.” Sam continued with sadness. After a few moments he started explaining. “According to the records here, if an angel is cut from Heaven, his powers are dormant, but he does not become human per se. He apparently used some special handcuffs with angel warding. Eeeer, so the angel did not need to eat or drink or anything, he just could not heal himself or teleport away. I think the same is your case now, Cass.”  
“Yes, that seems accurate.” Castiel confirmed.  
“Huh, here it says that they were making some experiments. That ‘if an angel touches a soul of a human, he is bound to him for all eternity’, whatever the hell that means. And if the angel’s powers have been restricted for a longer amount of time, he started to ‘yearn for a human touch and comfort’.” Sam continued.  
“But it has been only a couple of hours now, so what?” Dean asked.  
“The amount of time has apparently been shortened, now that Heaven is completely closed.” Cass answered sadly. “I am sorry this has been affecting you, maybe it will be best if I left.”  
“NO, Cass no!” Sam raised his voice. “We’ve talked about this and nobody is kicking you out! Especially not since you are this vulnerable!”  
“Sam is right; we need to figure this out! You sacrificed yourself so that we could lock those angel dicks upstairs! No way are we leaving you alone after that!” Dean joined Sam in his reassuring and Sam was glad that his brother managed to say this. He looked back at his file and started reading again, when he found something else.  
“Huh, so I guess I know why we are affected by this too.” The others looked at him again expectantly. “So they had the angel heal people and their souls, but when he tried to break free from his captivity, they killed him. And couple of months after that, the two guys that had their soul touched by him? – they went into severe depression and eventually killed themselves. So they figured that the bond between the angel and the human was too strong and the soul was drawn to the dead one of the angel.”  
“So what, we are like soul mates?” Dean exclaimed.  
“Yes, it would appear that way.” Castiel confirmed.  
“I am definitely gonna need some booze after this” Dean said and made his way out of the room to get it. Cass wanted to go behind him, but Sam stopped him.  
“Hey, give him some time. He just needs to process all of that.”  
“And how are you dealing with this, Sam? It cannot be easy on you either. You have never asked for this.” Cass said sadly.  
“You know what Cass, after all the crap that we have been through? I don’t think I am surprised by anything anymore. And if that means sharing my feelings with you? Giving you comfort which you obviously need, if last night was any indication? I guess I might actually be ok with that.” Sam said and went to hug the angel, who visibly leaned into the touch. “I am not saying it’s not gonna be awkward at the beginning, but I am willing to try.”  
Castiel only hoped Dean would eventually come to the same conclusion. He could sense the hunter’s feelings, which were mostly confusion now, but there was something else there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a hard time coming to terms with the events.

Dean made his way to the kitchen and went straight for his bottle of booze he was drinking from in the morning. He took a long pull from it and sat down heavily on one of the chairs. So he was a soul mate with Cass? What the hell? Yes, he has always had deep feelings for the angel but he always figured it was the fact that Cass was helping them and saved their bacon several times. And there was the whole “gripping you tight and raising from Hell” thing. But soul mate? What does that even mean? He definitely needed to think about that and the bunker was currently not the place to do that. He grabbed his keys to the impala and headed for the garage.

When he was on his way out, Cass and Sam saw him. Before they could say anything, he said:  
“I just need to think about this; going for a ride.” and he shut the door behind him. Sam sighed, but could not go chasing his brother. “He will be back, Cass. Don’t worry. Listen, why don’t we start preparing some stuff for dinner, huh? Take our mind off of it?” He said hopefully.  
“OK, Sam. But I am afraid you will have to tell me what to do. I am quite unqualified in cooking.”  
“Sure thing, Cass.” Sam said with a light chuckle.

Dean kept driving and driving, but it was not making it any better, so when he saw a sign of a bar, he said “screw it” and parked Baby in the parking lot and made his way inside. The place was packed almost full, buzzing with music and people talking. He made his way to the bar and ordered some whiskey. He heard a couple of guys playing the pool and decided to go over and maybe enjoy a game, if they were looking for players. There were three guys at the table, so they were ok with him joining for a two against two play. However, after several shots it was clear that it was not Dean’s day and he did not manage to sink any ball at all. The other guy was obviously angry and let’s just say they did not want him joining for another game. Dean unable to play pool? Yeah, things were definitely bad.  
He went back to the bar and ordered another whiskey, trying to drown his problems.

Sam and Castiel have managed to prepare quite a few things for the evening. Sam marinated the meet for steaks and has shown Cass how to chop vegetable for a salad. They did not talk about much, just enjoyed the easy kitchen banter and Cass was glad he was useful for once. When they had everything prepared and all what was left to be done was to grill the steaks, Dean still hasn’t come home. One look at Cass and Sam knew what the angel was thinking.  
“I am sorry Cass, he just needs time to adjust.” he said sadly.  
“He is in a bar getting drunk.” Cass said bluntly, with pain in his voice. “I can sense his pain and fear of the unknown feelings he has now.”  
“You can sense that?” Sam asked with curiosity. “I mean I know you said that you can feel more now, but even like this over the distance?”  
“Yes. I believe it is the pain of his soul that is reaching out to me.”  
“Do you know where he is, which bar?”  
“Yes, it is not that far from here actually. You want to go find him? He seemed to want to be alone. Or far from me at least.”  
“Hey don’t say that, Cass.” Sam said, putting a comforting hand on the angel’s shoulder and squeezing. “And yes, I want to go find him. If he is drunk as you say, he cannot drive back anyway. We need to get him before something happens to him. He is stubborn enough to think he could drive like that. Let me get my jacket and we can take one of the cars in the garage.”

Castiel kept navigating Sam to the bar and when they spotted the impala parked outside, they knew they were at the right place. They quickly made their way into the bar, but stopped right at the door. From there they could see some blond girl trying to make her way into Dean’s lap.  
Dean did not seem that much interested, however was too much drunk to push her away. Sam was feeling a little bit uneasy and maybe not just dreading the angel’s reaction or what that might do to his feelings. Castiel turned angry and maybe a bit (a lot) jealous and started going in Dean’s direction, however, when he was about half way there, his posture completely changed. When he looked at the hunter at the bar and the closer he got to him, he realised that Dean was in fact crying. That was the pain that Castiel felt earlier.  
Sam was close behind Cass and when he saw the state his brother was in, he was not sure what to think of it. His brother crying and in public, too? He was obviously very drunk and not at all interested in the persistent blond. Dean did not notice the duo arriving yet and slightly pushed the girl away, so that he could put his head onto the bar.  
\----------  
Dean did not know what to do with his thoughts. He kept ordering drinks in hope to take his mind off of everything, but it did not seem to be working. After a few seconds, his mind always took him back to the angel. He could feel the pull of his soul to go back into the bunker and get comfort in Castiel’s arms. Then he remembered the moment with the ice cream when they were shopping and he really is not drunk enough for these thoughts yet.  
He phased out a little bit lost in his head and mixed feelings when some blonde girl made her way to his side and seemed to try and make an impression on him. He took another drink. Probably a last one, since the bartender looked like he will not pour him another one. Maybe he will buy a whole bottle to go and drink it in Baby.  
He tried to push the girl away, but she seemed determined and would not take no for answer. “Damn, I am not even interested in a pretty girl anymore” Dean said to himself. But once he thought that, he also realised that all those nameless countless girls have always been just a distraction. Just a way to get through all the suffering they have been through; an escape.  
There was Cassie at the beginning and after what happened with Lisa, he knew he could never bring another woman into his life like that. He was destined to be alone. But was he now? It is dangerous to let yourself believe that there might be some happily ever after. But they beat the bad guys now, so there might actually be some light at the end of the tunnel. And it would be nice to share it with someone. Could that someone be Cass and his brother?  
Unsure what to do anymore, he put his head onto the bar and sighed heavily. Just then he heard some noise to his left and lifted his head up only to be crushed into a tight embrace from the angel.

“Dean” was the only word Cass said, hugging them close together. Dean was obviously really drunk, barely able to stand. Then he noticed his brother behind the angel looking with worried eyes. Cass disentangled himself from the hug and then proceeded wiping the tears gently from Dean’s face. ‘Was he crying? Why was he crying in the middle of a bar? God, he really was lost’ Dean thought. Cass smiled at him lightly and said:

“Let’s take you home, ok?” Cass said looking into the hunter’s eyes.  
“Ok” Dean mumbled.  
Sam helped Castiel support his brother out of the bar and to the impala. Sam fished the keys from Dean’s jeans and Cass decided to sit them both to the back, so that they could be in closer contact. He could sense the hunter needed some touch now. Sam went behind the wheel, leaving the other car behind for now. They can come for it tomorrow.  
Cass sat behind Sam pulling Dean closer to him, but was surprised when the hunter leaned down and put his head onto the angel’s lap. He shared an understanding look with Sam through the mirror and put his hand into the other’s hair to try and soothe him. Dean fell asleep immediately.

It did not take them that long to reach the bunker and they managed to wake Dean enough to get him out of the car and into his own room. They lay him on the bed and he continued in his sleep, Cass still sitting next to him on the bed, Sam standing only a few inches away.

“It’s gonna be ok Cass. He will sleep it off and tomorrow will be better.” Sam said in almost a whisper so as not to rouse his brother.  
“I know Sam,” Cass responded and after a minute continued “Do you think I could stay here in the room with him? I will sit on the small sofa in the corner, but I feel like I need to be here with him” and he looked into Sam’s eyes in question.  
“Eh, sure, if you think it will be better. But don’t you need your rest too?”  
“I will be resting here. I have no need for sleep anymore, I think yesterday has helped me enough.”  
“Ok, let me know if you need anything.” Sam said with a smile and went to leave the room when he was stopped by a crushing hug from Cass.”  
“Thank you Sam, for everything” and looked up into hazel eyes, where he saw so much understanding, so many deep feelings.  
“Sure thing, Cass.” Sam said with a gentle smile and gave Cass a kiss on his forehead. It seemed to be their thing now.

Sam went into his room, changed into some sweat pants for sleeping and lay in his bed. Sure, it was still quite early, but after the trials, a little bit of extra rest would do him only good. And today has been exhausting, to say the least. Until now he has not had a proper time to think about all the stuff that happened.  
Last night, he spent the night in the same bed as the angel and that felt strangely good. Sure he liked Cass before, but this was new. And strangely he seemed to be quite ok with that. He has tried for so long to find some peace, some stability and now that actually might be a possibility. With a smile, but still a bit of shame, he thought about the ice cream incident and how perfectly normal that seemed to him at that time. With these thoughts he fell into a peaceful sleep.

\----------------------

Castiel sat down onto the sofa in Dean’s room facing the hunter’s bed and allowed himself to relax a little bit. All of those new feeling were strange for him too and a lot of things he still did not understand. He was grateful the brother’s did not kick him out as he would have no idea what to do or where to go. But they had some genuine feelings for him even before, and he could now tell how deeply they both cared for him. Sure, Dean had trouble coming to terms with those feelings, but they were there nonetheless. And Sam has shown him so much care and kindness in one night and day that he thought he might truly be welcome in their lives.  
He will have try and learn as much of human habits as possible so that he could be more useful to them. He should also probably ask for some fight and gun training, since those things are completely new to him. Sure, as an angel he was a warrior, but for that he used his powers and strength, which he did not have now and if he wanted to go on hunts with them, he needs to learn so as not to be a liability.  
\---------------------  
When the sun was starting to come up (yes, they were in the bunker with no windows, but he was still able to sense that), Cass decided to make his way to the kitchen and to prepare coffee for the brothers. He saw Sam handling the machine yesterday afternoon, so he should be able to make it work.  
After putting some fresh water into the machine and studying it closely, he managed to start the machine and to his delight, it looked like it was indeed making coffee. He went to the fridge to look for something for breakfast, when he noticed the pie. Pie might be a good way to start the day; Dean loves pie. And maybe it will taste good even for himself.  
He took the whole pie out, cut three slices onto the plates and put the rest back into the fridge. He put the plates onto the table and the coffee machine announced its completion, so he poured three cups. Just as he was putting the last cup on the table, sleepy Dean walked into the room and stopped in the middle of the door, staring at the table and Cass.

After short awkward silence, he greeted the angel.  
“Uh, morning Cass.”  
“Hello Dean” was the angel’s reply. He did not know how to start the conversation with the hunter, so he just went with “I thought I would make you some coffee, you seem to like it in the morning.”  
“Yes, thanks Cass. Smells good” the hunter replied with a short smile. Just then he noticed the pie.  
“Wow, Cass you did not have to prepare breakfast for us.”  
“I know, but I wanted to.”  
Dean went to sit down at the table and winced from headache as the chair scratched the floor. Yeah, last night was maybe not such a good idea. Speaking of last night...

“Listen Cass, I am sorry for last night.”  
“Dean, you do not have to apologise”  
“Hey, I listened when you needed to say it and I need to say it now.”  
Cass sat down at his own chair. “Ok, please continue.”  
“I am sorry for last night. I guess it was just too much too fast for me and I panicked. I completely ruined our celebration.”  
“I understand Dean. I am aware that these deeper feelings are new to all of us” and he trailed off. Dean started drinking his coffee and eating his pie. He might be hangover as hell, but will always make him feel better. Just then, Castiel started talking again.

“When Sam and I came to the bar yesterday and I saw you with the woman” Cass said with a hint of disgust in his voice” I was very angry and jealous.”  
“Cass, I did not want her” Dean interrupted in his defence. “She just kept...”  
“I know”, Cass did not let him finish. “When your brother and I came closer, it was very obvious that she did not have your attention and that you were crying.” He finished softly, looking into emerald eyes.  
“To be honest, I don’t remember much of that night. I know I tried to play some pool, but that did not work out, so I just went to the bar to get drunk. I vaguely remember you guys showing up, but I don’t remember getting to bed.”  
“Sam and I walked you to your room and put you to bed”  
“Listen Cass, I know that what I did last night is not a solution, ok. And I know I felt miserable for leaving like that when we are all basically going through the same thing.  
“It is ok, Dean. As I have come to realise that different humans tend to react differently to events and feeling.” Huh, yeah, only Cass could formulate it like that.

At that moment, Sam made his way to kitchen. “Morning guys.” And he was looking from one man to the other, trying to assess the situation.  
“Good morning Sam.”  
“Morning, Sammy.”  
Ok, so it seemed safe to get properly inside and take a coffee.  
“Cass made breakfast for us, Sammy.” Dean said cheerfully, but then winced again with the headache.  
“I copied your process from yesterday and was happy that the machine gave me coffee.” Cass said with a smile.  
“Thanks, Cass.” Sam said, returning the smile.  
Dean finished his pie and got from his chair saying “Ok, so I am gonna go take some Advil to kill the headache and then we can make some plans for the day as I ruined last night?”  
“Dean...” Sam started but did not get very far.  
“It’s ok Sammy, already talked with Cass. And I apologise to you too. You deserve the celebration most of us. We deserve it.”  
“But...” Sam said again, but again Dean interrupted.  
“No buts. I might not remember much from last night, but there is one thing I remember very clearly. There is nowhere I would rather be than with the two of you.” And with that he made a haste way out of the kitchen in search for some Advil. They were starting to have a terrible influence on him, second day and a second chick-flick moment. Damn.  
Sam and Cass just kept staring at each other for a little bit, if they really heard what they just heard, then decided to go with it and proceeded with their breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take Castiel to a carnival. There is some cotton candy, clowns and carrousels. In general, a lot of fluff.

After some short cleaning up and dishes, Sam and Cass made their way to the living room and Dean joined them shortly afterwards.  
“Ok so I was thinking, we should go to a carnival!”  
“Carnival?” Sam raised his eyebrows.  
“Does that mean we have to wear a mask?” Cass asked curiously.  
“Heh, not necessarily, Cass. It is not that kind of carnival. When I was driving around yesterday, I saw an advert for one in Lincoln. They should have this huge carrousel with a great view and I am pretty sure they will have tons of cotton candy that Sammy loves so much.” With that he flashed his brother a huge smile and honestly, who could resist that?  
Sam smiled at him back, happy to see that look on his brother. Yeah, it has been a while since they had pure simple fun.  
“Let’s just hope there won’t be any clowns.” Sam muttered and Dean just chuckled.  
“Don’t worry Sammy, Cass and I will protect you against all evil clowns.” And again smiled happily.  
“What is the best weapon against clowns?” Castiel asked completely serious, unaware of Sam’s childhood phobia.  
“Tons and tons of glitter.” said Dean chuckling and getting Sam’s bitch face as a result. Yes, it was a good day.  
\--------------------------------------------  
After long and careful explanation to Cass that they were not going to hunt any clowns and that it was just Dean’s way of making fun of him, they decided to go. They dressed up just in some jeans and t-shirts, and made their way into the impala and on the road. The one and half hour drive was spent with explaining Cass a little what he could expect and Cass was just happy, he could go with the brothers and have another closer look at humanity. Mid-way they stopped at a gas station to give Baby some fuel.  
Even before they reached the place, they could see the huge carrousel above their heads. It was a sunny day, so the view from the top would be exquisite. When Dean parked, they could see that even though there was a fair amount of people, it was not completely full, so they would be able to walk around without constantly bumping into somebody.  
The carnival music could be heard and the general commotion of people gave the place a distinct vibe. They made their way through the entrance and decided to start with just walking around and looking what was what. Castiel looked intrigued to say the least. He was trying to focus on everything around him, but it seemed overwhelming. Just then he saw a little girl trying to tug her father into one of the stands, which seemed to catch his attention.  
Sam, sharing his view went to explaining.  
“She was asking her dad for that big teddy bear.” And he points into the direction of the stuffed animal. You have to pay some money and then the guy there would let you try and shoot the balloons, and if you manage to shoot all of them, you can pick your prize.”  
They stop at the same stand so that Cass could observe. The little girl managed to persuade her dad and he took his aim and started shooting. Castiel was preparing himself for a loud shot, but Sam explained that it was not a real gun with bullets, so it was not so loud. The guy managed to hit a few targets, but it was not enough for the bear and only got a small stuffed puppy instead. The little girl started to cry softly, when all of a sudden Dean came up to the stand, paid for his round and within a few seconds hit all of the targets.  
The guy at the stand was obviously not very happy, but one look from Dean told him that it would be in his best interest not to say anything. Dean took the bear and gave it to the little girl, who started laughing immediately. The father was lost for words and wanted to repay Dean somehow, but Dean just waved him away and said he was just happy to help. Castiel thought it was worth seeing Dean smile too. When they were saying goodbye to them, the little girl ran up to Dean and hugged him, giving him the small stuffed puppy in return. This made all of them laugh too and when the girl and her father left, Dean muttered with a smile looking at Sam: “As if I don’t have enough of puppy dog eyes” and threw the animal at his brother. Sam caught it, chuckling a well meant “jerk” back at Dean. They made their way further and came to the stand with cotton candy. Dean bought two, one for Sam and one for Cass and for himself he got a bar of Turkish honey. They sat down on a little bench, so that they could enjoy their treats better.  
Cass obviously had no idea how to eat the thing, but Sam was only happy to show him. Sam took a big bite of the pinkish stuff and practically moaned at the taste. It was just as good as he remembered from that one time he was little and they had a case involving a haunted “haunted house” at a carnival. Dean raised his eyebrow at the sound his little brother made, mesmerised by the look both he and the angel presented. They both ate with vigour and obviously paid no attention to their surroundings. Dean could only watch as Sam and Cass practically devoured the cotton candy, sticking it all over their faces and fingers. Dean got a sudden urge to lick it off their faces, just like with the ice cream the day before.  
When Sam finished and licked his two fingers from the sticky material, he noticed his brother watching. He decided to make a little show of it and licked other two fingers, satisfied by the deep groan Dean made. He looked directly at Dean with a raised eyebrow and a smile, Dean blushing deeply at being caught. However, they were both interrupted when Cass started cleaning his own fingers too and really, they were lucky they were at such a public place. Or was it unlucky maybe? By the look in the angel’s eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing to the brothers. He was able to sense their feelings after all, and they were sitting right next to him. He made sure to lick his fingers very thoroughly.

When they all finished and Sam and Dean got themselves under control a little bit, they decided to have a look at the carrousel and if they would be able to get in on the next ride. It was currently running so they had to wait several minutes for it to end and for all people to get off. Once they were allowed to get in, they all squeezed on one of the benches, Cass in the middle. It was moving slightly, turning a little each time, so that more people could get in. When they got to the very top, they had a beautiful view of the city, and the people below them, and because it was a clear day, they could see the fields and forests around Lincoln.

“Thank you, both for taking me here. It is truly beautiful.” Cass said, still looking around.  
“You’re welcome, Cass.” Dean said with a smile.  
As if on cue, Dean’s stomach tried to announce its hunger.  
“Well I guess it’s time to go back home. We still have the steaks to grill.” Dean said, trying not to think about the reason they did not eat them yesterday. Sam, knowing where his brother’s thoughts went just by looking at him, squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

They made their way from the carrousel, when all of a sudden one of the local clowns jumped in at the three of them, trying to sell some of his balloons. Sam right out screamed and Castiel quickly made his way in front of him, looking very menacingly at the clown saying: “Leave my friend alone or I will cause you severe harm!” Completely serious and angry looking Castiel is not something to be reckoned with, so the now completely frightened guy basically ran away from them, shouting something about crazy people.  
“Don’t worry Sam, I will protect you.” The angel said turning to Sam and going to give him a reassuring hug. Dean was observing the whole situation, trying to stop himself from bending over with laughter, deserving another bitch face from Sam.  
“Thank you, Cass.” Sam said into the hug and squeezed the angel to him more closely, all laughter fading from Dean’s face, traded by a completely different emotion.

With the clown gone, they got into the parking lot and into Baby and started heading back home. Sam sat into the back seat with Castiel to keep him closer company and Dean had to remind himself to watch the traffic in front of him and not look into the back seat. At one time Sam and Dean’s eyes met, and the look in Sam’s eyes clearly said “that’s what you get for always wanting to drive”. He smirked to himself and put his head on the angel’s shoulder, pretending to nap.  
Dean just narrowed his eyes at his brother, and then turned the music a bit louder to clear his thoughts. Castiel froze for a second, not expecting the hunter’s head on his shoulder, but then immediately relaxed, grateful for the contact and comfort.

They managed to reach to bunker at a little over two o’clock, Dean parking the impala in the garage and they all proceeded to kitchen to get the food. They had a small grill which they could take to the backyard to grill the steaks. Since Sam and Cass prepared almost everything yesterday, they just took all the supplies outside, Sam deciding to take a big blanket with him, so that they could eat there too. Dean started the grill and Castiel immediately joined him, curious and eager to learn how to do steak properly. Dean was proud to show him how it all works and Sam opened beer for all of them.  
With all the preparation and logistics, it was 3:30pm by the time the food was ready, both of the brothers hungry and Castiel curious if he would be able to taste something. So far, all of his eating experience in the past two days has been very positive and even though he did not need to eat per se, he seemed to enjoy it.

They put their full plates onto to the blanket and sat down comfortably, both brothers immediately starting to eat with enthusiasm. Castiel put his first bite into his mouth and was really glad for his new taste senses.

“Hmmmm, Dean, these taste amazing” Sam mumbled his own appreciation with a mouthful of steak.  
“Yes, indeed.” Cass chimed in.  
“Thanks guys.” Dean replied and swallowed his own piece of meat to continue. “It’s all in the timing, not too long to be dry, not too short to be all bloody. Just medium.” And proceeded to put another piece of steak into his mouth. “Hmmm, just perfect” and licked his lips, both of the others lingering on that mouth just for a second.

They all ate in peace, enjoying the light banter and their food and drinks. When they finished, Dean realised that there might still be some pie left from the morning.

“Dude, I am so full right now.” Sam sighed heavily and patted his stomach  
“There is always place left for pie.” Dean said with a toothy smile and proceeded to take his dirty dish into the kitchen.  
“Let me help you, Dean. We can take all the dishes between the two of us” Cass chimed in, taking the plate from Sam’s hands, who smiled at him thankfully in return. With Dean and Cass gone for the moment, Sam lay down onto the blanket, closing his eyes and enjoyed the sun slowly starting to move its way down from the top of the sky. It was the end of May so they still had about 3,5 hours for it to go down.

He must have dozed off for a little bit, because he almost did not hear them returning, three plates of pie in hand and Dean also holding a can with cream. Both of them stopped short of the blanket watching Sam, taking in his glistening form in the sun. Just then Sam opened his eyes, catching them both staring and blushing lightly under the observation.  
Dean cleared his throat to mask his embarrassment at being caught staring at his own brother and focused his attention to the pie. Sam sat up, taking one of the plates from Castiel’s hand.

“Thanks, Cass.” And he smiled at the angel.  
“You are welcome, Sam.” replied Cass, smiling back at the younger hunter.  
“Sammy, you did not tell me you bought cream too,” hummed Dean appreciatively.  
“Well, I knew you bought pie, so I just thought to make it even better,” and flashed his grin at Dean.  
“You know, me too well, little brother,” said Dean and put some of the cream on his pie and then handing the bottle over to Sam, who did the same.  
“Here, Cass. You want some too?” Sam asked Castiel, who nodded, so Sam put a little bit on the angel’s pie too.  
Dean started literally moaning at the combined taste of pie and cream, clearly enjoying himself.  
“Dude, do you need some alone time with that?” Sam asked with a chuckle, looking almost with disbelieve at his brother. Dean raised his head at that remark, mid-bite into his pie, so some of the cream ended on his top lip. He wanted to say something back to his brother, however Castiel chose that moment to scoot closer to Dean and ran his thumb over Dean’s lip to wipe away the cream and put the thumb into his own mouth to clean it. The whole time he was looking right into the hunter’s emerald eyes.  
Sam just gulped, watching the exchange and Dean was completely lost in the sea of blue and the soft touch over his upper lip. He made a strangled noise from the back of his throat and when the finger was gone, he just licked his lips as a reflex. After a long moment, he realised they were still staring at each other, so he cleared his throat and mumbled a “thank you, Cass”, then turned his head down to his pie in an attempt to break the spell.  
“You are most welcome, Dean.” Cass replied with a small smile, obviously knowing perfectly well what that little action did to the brothers.

Sam kind of wanted that finger (and not just the finger) near his mouth too, but he guessed it would be too obvious if he smeared the cream all over his mouth. So instead he just proceeded to finish his piece of pie, trying to avoid (and hide) the stirring lower in his pants. Dean obviously had the same problem, shifting in his position and putting his knees in front of himself.

When they finished the pie, they put the plates outside of the blanket and decided for a short nap in the beautiful weather. Sam lay on his back with his hands behind his head, and Castiel surprised him, when he lay right next to him, practically snuggling into his side.

“Is this okay?” the angel asked, sensing the slight momentary tension from the younger hunter. “It felt really nice the other night, being in such close proximity to someone.” And how could Sam say no to that?  
“Sure thing, Cass, of course.” He said with a smile.  
Dean just said “screw it” and lay down on the opposite side of Castiel, totally NOT snuggling in too.  
“I will keep my eyes and ears open, so you can just relax.” Cass said in his usual tone.  
Dean chuckled behind him and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace.

Being snuggled up to Castiel obviously relaxed the brothers very well, because when they woke up, the sun was almost completely down and few of the first stars were becoming visible. When they opened their eyes they saw the angel looking up to the sky with fascination. There was a little bit of sadness too, but most of all fascination. The brothers shared a look over the angel’s body and then Sam asked with a gentle voice:  
“Hey Cass, what are you looking at?”  
“Heaven” was the angel’s reply. “It looks so peaceful now.”  
“It is, Cass. Thanks to you.” said Sam and raised his head and then raised the angel’s hand and put a kiss onto the knuckles of his fist.  
“You did good Cass,” Dean joined in the praise and then to everybody’s surprise put a light peck on the corner of the angel’s mouth. Dean’s eyes widened a bit when he realised what had just done (he was still a bit sleepy, warm and comfy so blame him!) and started to pull back, when Castiel took advantage of the situation and pulled the hunter closer to himself again, kissing him properly.  
Dean froze completely, incapable of any reaction, when his (lower) brain supplied that he really liked kissing Cass and finally returned the kiss. It was light, no tongue yet, but it felt good nonetheless. Sam moaned at the sight before him, but then decided that it was completely unfair and wanted to kiss the angel as well. Cass, sensing Sam’s feelings, chuckled into the kiss with Dean, breaking it. He turned his head to Sam and said “Yes, Sam, you may kiss me too.” and with a smile angled his head for the younger hunter.  
“How did you...?” Sam started but was interrupted by the angel’s mouth on his. After a short kiss, Cass leaned back a little bit to say “I could sense your desire” and then put his mouth back to Sam’s who blushed. Dean was shortly disappointed that he had to break the kiss, but then decided he kind of liked the visual too. But when Cass leaned away from him and closer to Sam, Dean realised that it had actually gotten quite cold, shivering from the light breeze that was now blowing in the air.  
“Why don’t we get back to the bunker, huh, it’s gotten kinda chilly.” Dean said, not missing Sam’s face for interrupting his kiss with Cass, but even he had to admit that it is not as warm as before.

They packed all their things and made their way to the bunker, the brothers unsure of the next step. Sensing this, Castiel just smiled at them both gently and said:  
“Why don’t we just put an extra bed into one of the rooms so that we could all stay at the same place? I really enjoyed being close to the both of you.” And he looked at the brothers hopefully. In the end they did just that, moving one extra bed into Sam’s room. They lay down exactly as before, Cass in the middle, Sam and Dean pulling close to either side of him. They kissed some more and then fell back asleep, not going any further than that yet, Castiel thinking that he had his own personal Heaven right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK folks, so this is actually the last plot chapter. There is one more coming up, but it turns slightly smutty. And even though the guys mainly focus on Castiel, there will be some light Sam and Dean action in there too, so be warned before reading the next one if that is not your thing. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Castiel :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this turned way smuttier than I expected, lol.

When Sam woke up, it took him a second to realise that the warmth spreading through his right side is coming from the angel and that he actually had his head on Castiel’s chest. He slowly came to and looked up into blue eyes looking at him with smile. He also noticed Dean was still sleeping, adorably snuggled into the angel.

“Good morning, Sam,” Cass said quietly, so as not to wake up the other hunter.  
“Good morning, Cass, Sam replied with a matching smile, and then leaned down slightly to gently kiss the angel. Castiel welcomed the warm lips on his and returned the kiss with enthusiasm, putting one arm around Sam to keep the hunter closer. It got heated quite a bit, tongues mixing in, tasting each other properly.

They were so lost in their kissing that they barely noticed Dean waking up, staring at them. Castiel broke the kiss and directed Sam’s line of sight with his brother as well.  
“Wow that was better than the dream I was just having,” Dean said with lust in his voice, still bit raspy from sleep.  
Sam blushed a little and Cass smiled at that and bent himself a little to kiss Dean good morning.  
“Hello Dean,” Cass broke the kiss after a bit and then went to deepen it again.  
Breathless, Dean said “Yeah and that was way better than just the visual,” and he licked his lips, staring at Castiel’s in return. “One hell of a wake up” and he proceeded to kiss the angel again.

Sam made a slightly whining noise out of his throat at being left out (again) and decided to get in on the action too. He got behind Cass and gently nipped at his ear, pushing his hips into the angel’s back and sneaking his right arm under Castiel’s t-shirt and finding his nipple, worrying it between his fingers, making the angel shudder.  
“Sam.” It was breathless, desperate.  
Dean took a second to take in the state of the person directly in front of him and it was a truly beautiful sight. Hair dishevelled, pupils blown wide and if he was looking correctly, the angel was very aroused if the tent in his pants was any indication. Not that Dean (or Sam) was in a better condition.  
Sam got his upstairs brain to think just for a second that they were going maybe too fast for the angel.  
“Is this ok, Cass? Should we slow down a little bit, talk to us angel.” He basically whispered it into his ear.  
“Yes Sam, more. I want more.” was the response and Cass turned his head to the side a little so that he could kiss Sam again.  
Dean just chuckled at that, very pleased with the answer and muttered something in the way of “needy little angel” and then added “Cass you need to lose the shirt,” and proceeded to put his both hands on the offending material to get the angel bare-chested. Sam got the memo and broke the kiss, helping Dean with the shirt and tossing it somewhere into the room.  
Dean’s breath hitched slightly at looking at the toned chest. This was so much different and so much better than from the short visual they got at the store. Now he could admire it from a much shorter distance and more importantly he could touch.  
Sam’s hand found the nipple again and he went back to kissing the angel. Dean took his right hand and touched the other nipple, pinching it lightly, eliciting a small hiss from the angel. Huh, sensitive, Dean thought and to put his theory to the test he leaned closer and took the nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking and nipping lightly.  
“Deeeean” Castiel moaned into Sam’s mouth, not expecting it to feel so good.  
Sam was slowly getting more desperate, needing more contact and more importantly more friction on his cock; humping the angel’s back was nowhere near enough.  
Dean, sharing the desperation said “We need to lose the clothes” and took off his own shirt, stopping only when it was flying half way across the room and he could feel two pairs of eyes on him. He gulped, uncertain, finally reality downing on him that he was about to have a threesome with his little brother and an angel of the lord.  
Castiel seemed to be oblivious about this hesitation and dove for Dean’s chest, determined to return the favour and make the hunter feel good as well. He pushed Dean backwards so that he was on his back at the end of the bed and proceeded to lick at his chest.  
Dean looked right into Sam’s eyes, having a short wordless conversation and then beckoned him to come join them.  
“Come here, Sammy” he said with a smile and when he got close enough he brought his brother closer to him by the t-shirt and put their mouths together. Sam was startled a little bit, not ever expecting to be kissing his brother, but once Dean’s tongue met his, he lost all thought and just went with the feeling. He started kissing back with fervour, one of his hands going to Dean’s hair, the other on his shoulder for stability.

Dean was falling apart. The onslaught of Sam’s mouth and whatever the hell was Castiel’s tongue trying to do on his chest was driving him crazy. Castiel looked up for a bit to look at the brothers kissing and decided that he wanted more for himself. At that same moment the brothers ran out of air, breathing heavily against each other’s mouths.  
“Damn, little brother. That was one hell of a kiss” Dean said after a few gulps of air.  
“Heh, not so bad yourself” Sam replied with a smile and nipped lightly at Dean’s lower lip.  
At this moment Castiel decided that he was feeling left out and bit into Dean’s hip bone, then licking it afterwards, stopping at the hem of Dean’s sleeping pants.  
“Fuck, Cass.” was Dean’s breathless moaned reply.  
The angel just smiled lightly, happy that he finally had some attention back on him.  
“I thought you said something about losing the clothes, yet Sam is still completely clothed and we both have our pants on.” And he looked at both of the brothers with complete seriousness.  
“I said it once and I will say it again, needy little angel.” Dean said with another chuckle, but actually quite happy for the short break, getting himself under control a bit and deciding that getting rid of the clothes is actually a pretty good idea.  
They both took the hint, untangling themselves from each other and started taking all of their clothes off; Castiel proceeding with his own pants. Sam got a little uncertain again when he reached his own underwear, but when he saw the heat in the angel’s and his brother’s eyes, he took them off too.  
“Beautiful” Cass said in wonder, staring at Sam’s naked form, taking it all in.  
“Wow, little brother is hung” Dean muttered under his breath, but the others heard him, Sam turning beef red under the praise. Dean took his own briefs off, hearing Sam say with lust “well apparently runs in the family”.  
“You are both beautiful,” Cass stated and undressed himself completely as well. At this point, two pairs of eyes were on him, taking in every inch. Castiel might not be as tall as the brothers, but his body was in perfect condition, muscles everywhere, his quite substantial cock erect now.  
Sam and Dean just stared with open mouths at the naked angel before them and then both at the same time decided that they definitely need more contact with that body.  
Dean took another step and pulled the angel to himself by his hip, the other hand going for his hair and claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. They both groaned at the same time, when their cocks met each other, Dean pulling them closer still. Sam got behind Castiel, big hands roaming all over his back and then pushed himself even closer, basically sandwiching Cass between them. He started kissing the angel’s earlobe, making his way lower to his shoulder with gentle nips. He pushed his cock into the crease of Castiel’s ass to get some friction and took his right hand around between Cass and Dean to take both of their cocks into his hand, very happy with the reaction he got.  
“Fuck, Sammy, yes,” Dean groaned, pushing his hips into the hand.  
A breathless and strangled “Sam” was the only reaction Castiel was capable of.  
Dean made another short nip on Castiel’s lower lip and then got the angel to look at him, being serious for a moment.  
“How far do you want this to go angel? We can kiss and touch some more or we can go all the way. It’s completely up to you.” He finished with a genuine smile, running his thumb up and down Castiel’s cheek.  
“I want to go as you say all the way. I may not have any experience, but I know what I want. I need to feel more connected to you both.” Cass said after a moment of thinking.  
“Ok, we got you Cass, don’t worry, we will take care of you.” Sam said into his ear.  
“Why don’t we take this to the bed, huh? Get more comfortable?” Dean suggested, taking the angel’s hand and guiding him to lie down on his back on the bed.

Dean went down with him, kissing him at first, than making his way down Castiel’s body until he was faced with the angel’s cock and hole. Suddenly, he felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder and then saw his brother handing him a bottle of lube. With a light chuckle and a “thanks” he took the bottle from him and spread the angel’s legs a bit to have more access.  
Sam joined them, going to kiss Cass again. “You need us to stop or take a break, just let us know ok?” and when he received a nod, he went for another kiss.  
Dean put some lube onto a couple of fingers and then put the bottle next to him. He licked Castiel’s cock eliciting a loud moan and then made his way lower behind the balls and put a tentative lick on the angel’s hole.  
“Dean”, Castiel almost shouted into Sam’s mouth, one of his hands, going to the older hunter’s hair.  
“You ok, Cass?” Dean wanted to make sure.  
“Yes, please continue.” Cass moaned when he felt the tongue again. Sam decided that he wanted to hear more of that noise and started making his way with his mouth lower, licking the adam’s apple, the clavicle and settling on his nipple again.  
Dean put one of his lubed fingers next to his tongue, slowly making his way inside the angel, not wanting to cause any pain.   
“Oh, yes Dean” was the only thing Cass was capable of. Sam was going lower still, putting his tongue over Castiel’s abs and stopping right as his cock. This way his head was very close to Dean and they shared a look, Dean adding a second finger just as Sam took the angel’s cock into his mouth.  
“Dean, Sam!” Another desperate shout and moan, Castiel’s other hand going to Sam’s hair now too.  
Dean quickly scissored his fingers, adding a third, getting desperate to get inside the angel. When he was finally able to get all three of them comfortably inside, he withdrew them completely, Cass whining at the sudden empty feeling.

“Shh, it’s ok Cass, we got you. You ready for me angel?” Dean asked, leaning for another kiss with the angel and spreading a left over lube over his own cock that way very happy for some contact.  
“Yes, I am ready, Dean.” Cass replied and kissed back.

Sam took another light suck from the angel’s cock then pulled his head up and off, turning to Dean slightly and with a smile kissing him passionately, sharing Castiel’s taste between each other, both groaning at the contact. When they broke off, just then did Dean notice Sam’s right hand behind himself, obviously fingering himself open too.  
“Fuck little brother, you are gonna kill me.” he said with a moan of his own and put his forehead onto his brother’s.  
“Well he said he wanted to be connected to the both of us, so I made myself ready.” Sam said with a smile.  
“I am not really sure what you are saying right now, but can we get on with it please?” Cass said impatiently, causing the brothers to laugh.  
“Needy, needy.” Dean reprimanded lightly but went to position himself between Castiel’s open legs. He pushed himself inside slowly, almost in awe at the feeling of tight heat surrounding him.  
“Fuck, Cass you are tight and so warm” he said with wonder, but when he saw the question in the angel’s eyes, he added “don’t worry, that’s a good thing.” and kissed the angel again, then rose up a little bit, to make a testing thrust, needing to know that Cass was ok.  
Seeing only a look of pure bliss, he pulled out a little bit and thrust again, straining to start slow. Sam motioned for his brother to stop for a second, which was so not easy for Dean right now, Cass whining too at the loss of movement.  
“Hey easy, I just need to get into position” Sam chuckled at both of them, but could really blame them. He was at the end of his endurance as well. He rose up and the straddled the angels hips, his back almost touching Dean; positioned Castiel’s cock at his own hole and slowly sunk down. When it dawned on the angel what Sam was about to do, his eyes widened, but then he was so overwhelmed with feeling that they went to back of his skull and his vision blacked out for a bit. He was so full from Dean filling him and then Sam adding to the weight on his chest and encompassing him in his own heat. Now he knew what Dean meant and it was definitely a good thing.

The brothers sensed that they overwhelmed the angel and stopped all motion, giving him a minute to adjust to the feelings. It has been a while since Sam bottomed for anyone (some crazy, but wonderful, experiments in college and then with Jess, so blame him), so he also needed a moment to adjust to the size inside of him. Dean leaned closer to his brother and bit him on the shoulder, needing something to ground himself and not to start moving before they were ready.

“Dean” Sam moaned and Dean apologised for the bite but then Sam continued “No, do it again, please, need it.” and Dean was only happy to oblige, putting more bites onto the shoulder in front of him. Sam clenched around Castiel, which caused the angel to open his eyes and signal that he was ready to continue.  
It was a bit weird angle with Dean behind him, thrusting inside Castiel, but soon they managed to get a good rhythm, hitting all the right spots. Dean adjusted his thrusts and found the angel’s prostate, Castiel going wide-eyed from pleasure again, bucking up into Sam more. This caused a double “Dean” and none of them will last much longer.  
Sam was the one now getting slightly overwhelmed, with Cass inside him and his brother’s mouth on his shoulder and he was starting to get to the edge. He wanted to reach out and touch himself, however Dean beat him to it, putting his own hand around Sam’s cock, stroking into the rhythm, whispering into his ear.

“Are you gone come for us, Sammy?”  
“Hnggh” was the only response.  
“Yes, c’mon little brother, come” and he speeded up both his thrusts and his hand on Sam’s cock.  
Sam suddenly convulsed, coming all over Dean’s hand and the angel’s chest with a desperate “Deeean”.  
Sam squeezed his inner muscles in the process, which was too much for Cass combined with a perfect hit into his prostate from Dean, and he too started coming, his hands grabbing the sheets with force and tearing some holes into them. Dean was not too far behind, the sight of both of them coming before him enough to get over the edge too.

When Dean came to, he noticed Sam’s form still slumped on the angel, basically crushing him into the mattress. Cass was conscious, looking at Dean with sated eyes and a smile. Dean pulled his now soft cock from the angel and put a gentle hand on Sam’s back trying to wake him up.

“Hey, Sammy. You in the land of living yet?” He said with a chuckle, but filled with love.  
Sam stirred and looked up to Castiel’s eyes and then groaned and lifted himself off, falling to the other side of the bed with a heavy thump.   
“Wow, that.....wow.” Sam said after a moment, incapable of saying more.  
“Yes, that is very accurate” Castiel joined in, sharing the feeling.  
“Uhuh” Dean was not much better with words.  
“Thank you, both.” Cass said after a minute of silence.  
“Hey Cass, you got nothing to thank us for, we definitely enjoyed it” Dean replied with a smile and put a light kiss into the corner of the angel’s mouth.  
“Yes” was all Sam said and snuggled again closer to Castiel’s side.  
“Rest some more, then shower and then some breakfast?” Dean asked the both of them, getting a double nod in reply, so he pulled the blankets over them and lay down too with a happy smile.

Today was going to be a good day, Castiel thought and closed his eyes too, enjoying the presence of the two hunters so close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank y'all for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
